


Визуал на спецквест

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), sosooley, Wisedo, WorgJen, Кавайная акулка (Kawaii_sharky)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art Collection, Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch - Freeform, Digital Art, Don't repost, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorgJen/pseuds/WorgJen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B0
Summary: Галактика большая, и в ней есть много чёрно-красных одеял.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Thalias | Mitth'ali'astov/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn & Nuso Esva, Thrawn & Thalias, Thrawn/Nuso Esva
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Визуал на спецквест

**Название:** На сон грядущий  
**Тема спецквеста:** SCP-3892 — детское одеяло, окрашенное в черный и красный цвета.  
Как только субъект достигнет стадии сна N1 (самой первой), в десяти метрах появится SCP-3892-01. SCP-3892-01 представляет собой высокую гуманоидную фигуру, в глазницах присутствуют желтые огни. После появления SCP-3892-01 начнет беззвучно приближаться к цели, затем прошепчет "Спокойной ночи", осторожно поцелует его в лоб, после чего исчезнет.  
**Автор:** [WorgJen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorgJen)  
**Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Талиас (Митт'али'астов)/Траун, Траун/Нусо Эсва  
**Категория:** гет, слэш  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Примечания:** Талиас дарит Трауну одеялко в цветах семьи Митт с пожеланием, чтобы ему всегда снились только лучшие сны.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37kje.jpg)  
[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37kjf.jpg)

  


**Название:** Самым хорошим мальчикам — самые сладкие сны  
**Тема спецквеста:** SCP-3892 — детское одеяло, окрашенное в черный и красный цвета.  
Как только субъект достигнет стадии сна N1 (самой первой), в десяти метрах появится SCP-3892-01. SCP-3892-01 представляет собой высокую скелетоподобную гуманоидную фигуру, в глазницах присутствуют желтые огни. После появления SCP-3892-01 начнет беззвучно приближаться к цели, затем прошепчет "Спокойной ночи", осторожно поцелует его в лоб, после чего исчезнет.  
**Автор:** [sosooley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley)  
**Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Армитаж Хакс/Кайло Рен  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  


[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37kGu.jpg)

  


**Название:** Внезапно голосуемый бонус  
**Тема спецквеста:** [Хеви-метал на сон грядущий](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3892): Высокая (примерно 2,3 метра ростом) скелетоподобная гуманоидная фигура укрывает спящего человека красно-чёрным детским одеялом с узором в виде мультяшных черепов, шепчет "Спокойной ночи", осторожно целует его в лоб, после чего исчезает.  
**Автор:** [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
**Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
**Категория:** преслэш  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Примечания:** Бонус к куклокосплею [Красно-чёрное одеялко](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412232)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37jXR.png)

  


**Название:** Его любимый цвет, его любимый размер  
**Автор:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
**Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** "Бракованная партия" (Крушила, Хантер, Прицельщик, Тех)  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** юмор, флафф  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** ...а, главное, его любимый узорчик!  
**Примечания:** Герои 7 сезона Войн Клонов, серии 1-4

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37kKD.jpg)

  


**Название:** Сладких снов, Дофельд  
**Тема:** SCP-3892 — Хеви-метал на сон грядущий  
**Автор:** [Kawaii_sharky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky)  
**Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
> **Форма:** арт  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Армитаж Хакс|Дофельд Митака  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** флафф  
**Рейтинг:** G

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37kYY.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/37kZ1.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Визуал на спецквест"


End file.
